pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wille des Abyss
|katakana= アヴィスの意志 |romaji=Avisu no Ishi |Rasse= |Geburtstag= |Alter= etwa 14-15 (körperlich), +100 (chronologisch) |Geschlecht=Weiblich |Größe=150 cm |Gewicht= |Augenfarbe=Violett |Haarfarbe=Weiß |Blutgruppe= |Zugehörigkeit=Keine |Vorherige Zugehörigkeit=Baskerville (Geburt) |Besatzung= |Vorherige Besatzung= |Team= |Partner= |Status= Verstorben |Verwandschaft=Alice (Zwillingsschwester) Lacie Baskerville (Mutter) Levi Baskerville (Vater) Oswald Baskerville (Onkel) |Alias= Alice Alyss (vom Pandora Hearts Fandom) |Aktuell=Keinen |Davor= |Manga Debut= Retrace VIII : Whisperer |Anime Debut= Episode 7 |Japanische Stimme=Ayako Kawasumi |Deutsche Stimme = Katrin Zimmermann}} Der Wille des Abyss (アヴィスの意志,'' Avisu no Ishi'') ist Alice' Zwillingsschwester und lebte vor 100 Jahren vor der Tragödie von Sablier. Alice und der Wille des Abyss wurden beide im Abyss als Töchter von Lacie Baskerville geboren, doch konnte nur einer ihrer Körper in die 'normale' Welt gelangen, weshalb sie stetig Körper getauscht hatten. Sie hatte eine starke Verbindung zu Jack Vessalius und tat alles dafür, dass er zu ihr in den Abyss gelangen konnte. Aussehen Der Wille des Abyss sieht Alice zum verwechseln ähnlich, außer das ihr Haar weiß ist-wie das Haar ihres Vaters Levi . Sie trägt gegensätzlich zu ihrer Schwester ein weißes Kleid. left|176px|Der Wille als Plüschhase Als sie Oz zum ersten Mal erschien, hatte sie die Gestalt eines Plüschhasen angenommen. Persönlichkeit Sie ist eine sehr einsame Person und hat aus diesem Grund auch sehr viele Puppen, welche ihr Gesellschaft leisten sollen. Ebenfalls erfährt man, dass ihr Alice' Wohlbefinden sehr am Herzen liegt. Geschichte Sie wurde vor 100 Jahren gemeinsam mit Alice im Abyss geboren, nachdem ihre Mutter Lacie in den Abyss gestoßen wurde. Da sich jedoch einer der Körper der beiden Geschwister nicht im Abyss befand, hatten sie die Möglichkeit durch Tausch beide für eine bestimmte Zeit dem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Dort, in der 'normalen' Welt lernte der Wille des Abyss Jack Vessalius kennen. Sie baute eine starke Verbindung zu ihm auf und hätte alles für ihn getan, doch der Körper außerhalb des Abyss wurde später von ihrer Zwillingsschwester Alice getötet, wodurch sie den Kontakt zu Jack verlor. Sie wartete 100 Jahre darauf, dass er zu ihr kam, damit sie ihr Leben nicht mehr in Einsamkeit fristen musste, doch da Jack während der Tragödie von Sabrie ebenfalls verstarb, war dies nie der Fall. Sie hatte auch Oz für Jack gehalten, da dieser wie eine jüngere Version Jacks aussah. Sie versuchte immer wieder Oz davon zu überzeugen, dass er zu ihr in den Abyss kommen solle. Beziehungen Jack Vessalius Jack war die Person welche ihr am meisten bedeutet hat. Sie hätte alles für ihn getan und wartete über 100 Jahre darauf, dass er zu ihr ins Abyss kommt, damit sie nie wieder allein sein muss. Oz Vessalius Oz war von Beginn an immer bei ihr. Er besaß ebenfalls zwei Körper, einen im Abyss und den anderen in der 'normalen' Welt. Er war der beste Freund der beiden, doch während Der Wille des Abyss ihn zu Jacks Chain machte, war Alice für ihn gestorben, damit er nicht noch mehr Leid ertragen musste. Zitate Zu Break: *''"Mein Name... ist Alice!"'' -Retrace 30- *''"Alle die in den Abyss kommen, sind gleich... Sie wollen irgendwas unter allen Umständen zurückholen. Aber sie werden alle irgendwann seltsam. Anscheinend vertragen sie es nicht, ständig mit einem Chain zusammen zu sein. Hihi... bei dir jedoch war es anders. Du hast dich selbst bis zum Schluss nicht verloren. >>Für diese Menschen... für meinen Herrn... werde ich dir Zeit zurückdrehen<< sagtest du... und mordetest und mordetest... Wie dumm!"'' -Retrace 30- *''"Ich will nicht mehr der Wille des Abyss sein." ''-Retrace 31- Zu Oz: *''"Ich wollte so gerne einmal... die Außenwelt sehen. Da ich nicht von hier weggehen kann... habe ich Alice für mich gehen lassen."'' -Retrace 71- *''"Du, Hase... Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten! Jack sagt, er wird mich abholen. Und dass er für immer bei mir bleibt. Deshalb bring ihn bitte... hierher bis auf den Grund dieses tiefen Lochs."'' -Retrace 74- Zu Jack: *''"Er ist eine Puppe, die seit Anbeginn tief... ganz tief... auf dem Grund des Abyss immer bei mir gewesen ist. Ich bin sicher... Er ist in der Lage, eine Kraft aufzunehmen, die mit der der anderen Chains nicht zu vergleichen ist. Sein Name...? Wie war er noch? Ich hab ihn vergessen!"'' -Retrace 73- Zu Vincent *''"Verhängniskind! Ich weiß! Dieses rote Auge ruft das Unglück herbei, nicht wahr?!"'' -Retrace 39- *''"Wieso bist du hier..? Ich hasse dich...ich hasse dich! Ich verabscheue dich, Vincent...!" ''-Retrace 31- Zu Alice *''"Du bist also... wieder hierher zurückgekehrt."'' -Retrace 76- *''"Ich... helfe dir, dich zu erinnern... An unseren Anfang... an das... was du im Austausch gegen dein Leben beschützen wolltest."'' -Retrace 76- *''"Das ist vergeblich! Selbst wenn Jacks Stimme mich nicht mehr erreicht... irgendwann werde ich... wieder nach ihm verlangen! Ich... weiß nicht, was ich tun werde, wenn... ich mich wieder selbst aus den Augen verliere!"'' -Retrace 76- *"Weißt du Alice..ich glaube..die Alice, die der Kern des Abyss damals schützen wollte...waren sowohl du als auch ich.." -''Retrace 76- Auftritte '(*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt.''' Trivia *Vorlieben: Jack, Cheshire, Süßigkeiten *Abneigungen: Glen, Vincent, Gilbert *Stärken: Tanzen *Schwächen: Bittere Sachen Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Abyss Kategorie:Baskerville Kategorie:Chain